More Than Just A Lieutenant
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: When Renji gets into a fight with Ichigo, Byakuya makes his entrance and knocks some sense on his Lieutenant/love. ByaRenji. Contains some language and punishment. Don't like, then don't read.


More then Just A Lieutenant

 **ohayou! Coming back at my audience, wether they like me or not lol. Well this time Byakuya and Renji! What happens when Renji endangers himself when fighting Ichigo the second time? A not happy and beyond worried Byakuya comes and tells it to him. ByakuyaxRenji, because it's a cute ship. Again if you do not like how and what I write, don't bother looking, I will still write what I like, mean reviews hardly make a harm to me, they give me more motives to write more! That being stated, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach and the characters, they belong to Kubo-sama. I only own the story!**

* * *

Renji stood fierce and menacing, facing Ichigo. That orange haired little bastard had to come and make everything harder!

"I told you, I'm here to rescue Rukia!" Ichigo snarled, going for an attack which was cancelled by Renji who gripped his arm and threw him onto the ground, wristing his arm behind his back, harshly.

"And I'm telling you, Rukia's no longer sentenced to Death Penalty! You just are a little brat!" Renji growled, pinning Ichigo down. "So back down and return to where you belong, you got no business here!" Evident it was Renji's hatred towards Ichigo.

Ichigo groaned and growled, trying to get up but he couldn't the stupid Red Pineapple had taken him down fairly, though when he heard Renji said that Rukia was free from Execution he got intrigued mostly annoyed by Renji's arrogant statements.

"What the hell do you mean, they're not killing Rukia?!"

Renji smashed his head harshly against the ground. "Not. Your. Business! Now, I will not repeat it again, go back to the hole you have appeared!" He demanded, clutching Ichigo's arm to his back. Honestly how much he hated this annoying brat...

Ichigo was getting annoyed pretty fairly, seeing he wasn't getting any answers from Renji he started putting on his true power, spiritual pressure densening and rising high power.

"W-what the hell?!" Renji could only say that when he was suddenly thrown back by a potent attack, Ichigo clitched his freakish giant sword tightly, facing the red haired guy fiercely, eyes showiing, anger, annoyance, and just concern regarding Rukia..

"WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH RUKIA, ANSWER ME BASTARD!" Ichigo screamed dashing forward and attacking Renji who couldn't defended himself, he slashed through Renji's shoulder then he was close to stab his chest.

'Dammit! I'm stuck!" Renji grit his teeth seeing how he was currently disavantaged.

Ichigo would get to him if some words weren't said or a prison of triangles restrained him.

 _'Bakudou#61_ Rikujōkōrō.' Ichigo groaned, great, that emo tall man from before had to appear and ruin everything he's done so far, that son of a-

Renji felt his heart stop for a moment, as Byakuya made his entrance in the scene.

"C..Captain..."

"Lieutenant, you and I talk, after I handle Kurosaki." Renji gulped, he knew he was in trouble whenever his Captain spoke in that tone at him.

"Listen to me, bastard! What is happening with Rukia?!" Ichigo snarled at Byakuya. Byakuya just stared coldly and calmly at him, pointing his finger at him

 _'Hadou#4 Byakurai.'_ A white ray shoot was aimed at Ichigo, hitting him potently as the six bars of the prison around his waist down shattered. Ichigo let out a a shriek, falling abruptly on the ground, right as Byakuya flash-stepped in front of him, pointing his blade at him.

"Stand down, Kurosaki Ichigo. I will not repeat." Like as if he could stand up after being so brutally striked, Ichigo glared at him, aiming all sorts of threats and insults at him. Byakuya hardly cared for and just knocked him unconscious, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to where he could throw him back to where he came, once he did, he sighed and turned to his Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, go get those wounds tended to and then come meet me at my office." Renji stood quick on his feet and nodded, rapidly going to the Fourth Division. Goodness... he got in trouble, didn't he?

* * *

"Be careful Lieutenant Abarai, don't put strain to those wounds." Renji thanked Hanataro as he now slowly made his way to his Captain's office, nerves killing him inside but he knew better than to disobey him.

Byakuya was looking out from the window he had behind him, his back facing the other way, he took a deep breath and sighed. He now had to apply proper discipline to his Lieutenant the same way he did with his sister, he was hoping not to dish this out on another person he cared about more than he showed it.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked as he entered there.

"Please come in and take a seat, Lieutenant."

Renji took a deep breath and did so, going right in front of the desk and taking a seat. Byakuya sighed softly as he turned and walked a fews steps before grabbing a wooden hairbrush and putting it on his side pocket still unseen to Renji.

"Would you care to explain to me, why were you fighting unauthorized, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, that brat came and kept insisting to rescue Rukia regardless I saying that she was not sentenced to death and got me all annoyed! He then attacked me like you saw when you came in the scene!" Renji explained, annoyed.

Byakuya looked at him still not convinced. He sighed and pointed his desk. "Bend over the desk." he said finally.

Renji paled up, the rumors were right then... "C-Captain...?"

"You heard me clearly, bend over the desk. I will not repeat."

Renji gulped and stood and leaned, putting his hands in front, his bottom now up and defenseless. Byakuya shook his head, really again hearing someone cry, he steeled his feelings and pulled out the brush, walking behind Renji and moving aside the chairs, undoing his Lieutenant's ribbon and pulling down his lower kimono pants along with his underwear, he breathed deeply, before raising his hand high.

Renji shivered and knew what was coming, he balled his fists and braced himself. Gasping when he felt the hardness of the hairbrush being brought down, striking against his bare butt. He shook there, yelping as he felt another, gritting his teeth when steady whacks rained down.

"You could have end, dying." Whack. "I never autorized you, to fight." Whack. "You are more than old enough to start fights, rational thing would have been you just calling for me to send Kurosaki back to where he came." Whack. "You are a dear friend of Rukia, think on how she would have feel if Kurosaki killed you right there." Whack. "I expected better of you, Lieutenant!" Whack.

Whack after whack, scolding after scolding, was what it filled the room, it was getting to painful. Renji kept cursing under his breath, whimpering and now yelping loudly as the brush didn't stop hitting his poor sore butt, but still he said nothing.

"Renji..." But when he heard Byakuya say his first name, he tried and looked over, whimpering as he still got his butt beat. "I...I care about you." that was something that really shocked the red haired boy there, he thought Byakuya only saw him as a Lieutenant and nothing else, so when he heard him say that, it made his heart skip a beat, going a bit red of his cheeks. But still said nothing, he was saving it from when his punishment ended.

Byakuya didn't stop until five minutes later, he set the brush on the desk and took a look to Renji's butt, it was quite red, almost matching his red hair. His Lieutenant was in tears now, comfort time had begun. Byakuya sighed softly, rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back, letting him cry it out, he needed it.

"Is all over, Renji, all over." The Kuchiki spoke with a surprising softness as he rubbed his back softly and soothingly. Renji was so heavily crying, he had cried tears that were still rushing down his face, but not in a messy way, just the natural after a punishment. "Just...please never endanger yourself like that, you got me so worried..." he admitted, reaching and fixing his Lieutenant's clothing back normal. This felt way different from when he had to punish Rukia, he felt that Renji was who took it worse then his sister, so he softened to him, rubbing and comforting, later he gently pulled Renji into his welcoming arms, still patting and rubbing his back.

Renji sniffled and hiccuped as he clung from him, looking for security and comfort in his Captain's arms, he hid his face into his chest, crying in there. "I-I'm s-sorry..."

"I know Renji, be careful next time." Byakuya scooped him up, embracing him completely as he comforted him softly, Renji having the blessing of being held by the natural stoic, cold and serene Byakuya thing that he never thought, he would ever received in his life, yet he felt much better, the pain lessening, he wrapped his arms around his back as the tall man, rocked him slightly.

"Captain..."

"Yes, Renji?"

"When you said, you cared about me? You were meaning it?" Renji's voice sounded teary but was slowly returning to his normal voice.

"Of course Renji, You are...You are more than just a Lieutenant to me..." Byakuya blushed, he actually did, when stating that, he felt his cheeks heating up, but shook his head and settled down, what if he did feel something else for Renji? For his own Lieutenant...was this strange feeling something close to love? No way, after his wife died, Byakuya never got this feeling and why now? And for...Renji, who was just a colleague in work. Still he felt feelings for Renji but he hid them well...in his rather stoic face it was hard to tell in what he was thinking.

Renji lifted his head and looked at the man, eyes still tearful. "I...you're more than just a Captain to me too..." he blushed as he expressed himself. "You've never treated me any different, this today because I was a stupid little brat but...Captain..." his cheeks heat up, so did Byakuya's the two of them stared at one another for several moments, their faces close to each other's.. It was when Byakuya felt confident enough to planted a passionated kiss to his Lieutenant's lips, Renji's eyes widened, but he just clung to him, melting in the kiss as tears started to trickle from Byakuya's eyes. This was close as happiness again, he hadn't felt this wonderful feeling after Hisana.

Renji cuddled with him as they kissed, forgotten was the punishment he received as he just now focused on his Captain. Soon air was needed and they parted.

"Captain..."

"You can call me, Byakuya." Byakuya looked at him warmly, running a hand through Renji's spikey long red hair, it turned out weird now, from a punishment to now a relatioship but nyah, who cared, this moment was for the two.

Renji rubbed Byakuya's wet face from the happy tears he shedded, both held each other close.

* * *

The next day, when Rukia entered Nii-sama's office, she found Byakuya and Renji fast asleep holding one another close, she giggled to herself, walking over and dumping a blanket over the two before letting a tray of food in there and making her exit.

* * *

 **ByaRenji! Had fun writing this, I enjoy when I had these ideas. You know the drill, don't like it, then don't bother reading it, as I won't stop writing the way I please. Pfft. Next story, Byakuya and Ichigo! More like a parental relation, yes, yes discipline in it as usual.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
